La Chica del Tren
by dearmoncherry
Summary: SongFic inspirado en los personajes principales de Candy Candy con la canción de "Apareces tú" de La Oreja de Van Gogh. Encuentro intenso entre Terry y Candy despierta los sentimientos de manera más intensa y salvaje al aparecer en la vida del otro. ¿Quién será capaz de aceptar que sea su historia de amor?
1. Chapter 1

_**La Chica del Tren**_

Es el último vagón del tren, hay pocas personas pero un hombre vestido de traje oscuro y camisa blanca prefiere ir a sentarse al asiento que está en la esquina, en su izquierda sostiene una carpeta de cuero negro mientras que en la otra mano tiene su móvil y teclea un mensaje

Susana (😡👿 no volver a contestar):

**No tienes que seguir insistiendo, estás perdonada,**

**pero olvídate de mí, no quiero volver a verte nunca más**

Apaga la pantalla con gesto molesto y cansado, se lo guarda en la bolsillo de su chaqueta, a medida pasaban las estaciones el vagón se va vaciando, de repente entra una dama vestida con una camisa de seda blanca, falda negra pegada hasta la rodilla, tacones altos y una especie de moño hecho con un bolígrafo; se para de espaldas a él y puede apreciar claramente la curva de su trasero, parece muy bien proporcionado y sus piernas se ven muy esbeltas, sin comprender la razón, el hombre siente cierta atracción.

Ve como saca el móvil de su bolso para contestar una llamada, por lo visto es su amiga, le despotrica lo patán que se ha comportado su jefe en el viaje de negocios, y que tuvo la osadía de insinuársele, por supuesto que ella lo había rechazado de todas las maneras posibles, que incluso iría hasta recursos o al mismo jefe de la empresa para ponerle fin a su acoso, no entendía como ese patán de Neil Legan había llegado a ser jefe de sección.

-"¡debería de verse más seguido en el espejo y darse cuenta que es un viejo asqueroso!" si, ni siquiera hace su trabajo y uno tiene que andar ¡salvándole las castañas!... pero bueno, al menos es fin de semana y estaré libre de él hasta el lunes.

La rubia escuchó como si alguien se riera de su conversación, miró disimuladamente a su derredor pero el chico a sus espaldas fingió ir dormido. Terminó la llamada y se bajó en la siguiente parada con la sensación de que la piel le ardía, como si hubiese sido deseada, poseída por un amante de fuego. Para el castaño, la imagen de ella fue imposible sacarla de su mente en lo que quedaba de la tarde y entrada la noche.

.

.

.

.

La sala de conciertos está todavía vacía, solo hay algunas personas que deambulan cerca. El tiempo parece inerte, a la espera que el ambiente se encienda y haga vibrar los cuerpos. ¿Qué se sentirá estar rodeada por el entusiasmo del público?, ¿envivada por un sentimiento extraordinario?. Por ahora estoy sola y el tiempo se me está haciendo largo, suspiro impaciente, santo cielos qué calor hace aquí. Tom llega tarde, ¡como siempre! trabajo desde hace meses en la "Grand&Ker Corp." y no lo he visto llegar a la hora ni una sola vez. A pesar de este defecto, nos hemos entendido desde el principio y también me llevo bien con Anny que trabaja en recepción.

.

.

Tom es un tipo simpático, si no pienso en su falta de puntualidad, a Anny le parece guapo, mantenemos una buena relación, lo que es preferible teniendo en cuenta que él ocupa la mesa de al lado en el inmenso open space de "Grand&Ker Corp." Empiezo a conocerlo demasiado para sentir nada que se parezca a un sentimiento amoroso. El acercamiento me ha quitado cualquier idea romántica -demasiado encantador, demasiado sexy, un imán para las chicas, bueno para cualquier relación- pero gracias a él he conseguido una entrada para el concierto de este grupo los "Night Consciousness"... me son totalmente desconocidos, pero según Tom, empiezan a tener éxito y atraen cada vez más gente.

.

.

Por lo visto se conocen desde el instituto y Tom los ha visto evolucionar, desde viejos garajes hasta pequeñas salas de concierto como esta, cuando él me propuso venir acepté inmediatamente la invitación pues necesitaba desahogarme de la pesada semana de trabajo, además hace mucho tiempo que no salgo de mi piso, desde mi llegada a New York mi vida social es inexistente, ya era hora de cambiar la rutina, de momento no me queda más remedio que esperar aquí plantada. Si Tom no llega en los próximos cinco minutos le voy apretar los cordones de sus zapatos hasta que le lleguen al cuello y le quede como corbata, me dijo que viniera antes de tiempo y es quien me hace esperar. Este chico es una calamidad, supongo que es su estrategia para desatar su encanto, si una está loca por él, pero ese no es mi caso.

\- ¡eh Candy! ¡hola preciosa!

Me doy la vuelta rápidamente y veo a Tom corriendo hacia mí, como es habitual tiene ese aire desenfadado, su cabello moreno despeinado enmarca su rostro de rasgos viriles. Como de costumbre su mirada tiene un toque entre travieso y burlón, una sonrisita asoma por sus labios cuando me mira de pies a cabeza, como aprobando mi aspecto. Con las manos en los bolsillos de su vaquero me hace un guiño y luego se vuelve hacía el desconocido que lo acompaña. Le respondo con una sonrisa, nunca consigo estar enfadada mucho tiempo con él, Tom es de esas personas encantadoras que te camelan con un simple parpadeo.

\- te presento a Albert, amigo mío y batería del grupo

\- ¡hola!

El guapo rubio me tiende la mano con una enorme y luminosa sonrisa

\- ¡encantada! soy Candice, pero puedes decirme Candy, supongo que tu eres el culpable del retraso de Tom

\- en absoluto, niego toda responsabilidad respecto a su ausencia total de puntualidad

Tom mira hacia otro lado y hace como si silba inocentemente, tiro del cuello de su chaqueta para llamar su atención

\- podrías al menos disculparte o haber utilizado una cosa increíble, de nuestro mundo moderno, que se llama móvil

Agito el mío frente a su cara y me lo guardo en el bolsillo trasero, sintiéndose pillado Tom se excusa con un gesto adorable y aparta un mechón de cabello de su frente, Albert se echa a reír ante su cara cándida

\- lo he visto en la calle en plena charlando con una linda chica

\- ¡¿Tom?! ¡qué raro!

\- ¡eh! era ella la que me no me soltaba. Yo solo era educado, soy un tío serio...

\- eres un príncipe encantador acosado por las chicas que vienen a nuestros conciertos, nosotros cantamos y tu recoges los frutos de nuestra gloria

\- ¡¿gloria?! ¿¡qué gloria!? ¡aún no eres un "Rolling Stone", amigo!

Tom pone una mueca divertida

\- llegará el día, y entonces lamentarás amargamente estas palabras

Me hacen gracia sus provocaciones, parecen acostumbrados a las disputas verbales en broma, echo un vistazo a Albert, es bastante guapo, para quien le guste su estilo rubio surfero, con jeans azules, rotos en las rodillas y camiseta blanca, tremendamente sexy, no le falta sex-appeal. La diferencia entre ambos es evidente, Tom parece un bad boy ultra sexy, mientras que el otro desprende rock, mar y sal por todos los poros de su piel; cuando Albert se vuelve hacia mí, me pilla examinándolo y sonríe divertido, estoy segura que es consciente de su potencial pero no parece tentado a abusar de él, como cabría imaginar que haría un músico. Además debe estar acostumbrado ya que sobre un escenario cientos de ojos lo mirarán lujuriosamente.

Me siento atraída cuando descubro las líneas de un tatuaje en su brazo, y no consigo apartar mis ojos de él, Albert se gira un poco para mostrármelo, un ángel negro en lo largo de su brazo hasta su codo, es simple y a la vez magnífico, tiene mucho estilo y de seguro Albert es consciente de ello

\- ¿te gusta?

\- muy bonito, ¿es un símbolo?

Sus labios muestran una sonrisa inocente

\- por supuesto, para recordarme lo que se supone que debo encontrar

\- ¿en serio? ¿un ángel?

\- ¡o una mujer digna de serlo!

Tom se ríe abiertamente dándole palmadas en el hombro

\- ¡pues ánimo tío!

\- Tom, ya sé que tú solo buscas a la que se quite las braguitas sin darle muchas vueltas

\- ¡en absoluto! me siento ofendido por tus injuriosos comentarios Albert, busco a quien esté feliz de entregármelas, es un matiz

\- ohhh... hahaha ¡no existe ninguna mujer así en este mundo!

Tom me saca la lengua y hace muecas por lo que le acabo de decir, le tomo del brazo y me pego a él.

\- buenooo, seguro que algún día encuentras a una mujer lo bastante loca para ofrecerte sus braguitas

\- un concierto con nosotros en el escenario y es ¡cosa hecha!

Albert le hace un guiño mientras que Tom suelta un gruñido, yo me río

\- bueno, aún tengo un montón de cosas que instalar antes del concierto, Tom, ¿me echas una mano?

\- ¡claro! no hay problema, te sigo... ¡así subiré al escenario!

\- ¿puedo ayudaros? no hago nada hasta que empiece el concierto

Albert me mira de arriba abajo...

\- no es un trabajo para chicas, el equipo es pesado

\- esta chica podría probar que te puede dejar hecho polvo con un rodillazo en cierto sitio, llevando al mismo tiempo una caja de 40kg en una mano

\- ¡oh! en ese caso me gustaría verlo. pero sin el rodillazo, por favor

.

Nos reímos, hay camaradería entre nosotros, Albert nos lleva detrás del escenario hasta las puertas traseras por donde se filtra la última luz del día, cuando los dos chicos van al parking para buscar las cajas de material, me quedo en la oscuridad.

.

Los bastidores tiene un lado fantasmagórico para mí, la luz polvorienta que se desprende de las paredes negras, las cortinas del escenario, la tribuna y el lado mágico de la vida de músico despierta mi curiosidad, sujeto la puerta para ayudar a los chicos mientras devoro el espacio con la mirada, Albert aparece cargado de una gran caja y patas de metal, Tom le sigue llevando en los brazos uno de los últimos amplificadores, los otros ya están colocados en el escenario.

\- Tom, ¿puedes con eso?

Mi tono burlón le hace arquear una ceja

\- ¿no has visto mis músculos?

Coloca el amplificador en el suelo y exhibe su bíceps, bastante bien esculpidos, pero sacudo la cabeza bromeando

\- ¡no! ¿¡por dónde!?

Me pongo una mano como visera para buscarlo mientras que con la otra toco donde se supone debe estar, bajo mis dedos, se contrae. Pobre ¡está para el arrastre! su músculo se mueve contra mi palma, me recuerda con melancolía que estoy sola desde hace mucho tiempo. Tom gruñe, mientras que Albert estalla en carcajadas

\- ¿os conocéis desde hace mucho? pareceis muy buenos amigos

\- desde hace algunos meses, pero esta chica es como una sanguijuela.

\- ¡¿una sanguijuela?!...

Lo digo tan alto que mi voz rebota en la sala con eco, me rasco la garganta y arrugo la nariz

\- sí, estás tan necesitada de compañía ¿o no?, que pareces un animalito lastimero que desea conocer hombres

Su comentario me molesta y le sonrío con hipocresía

\- entre tú y yo Tom, eres tú quien tiene la suerte de que yo te soporte

Albert me da la razón de inmediato...

\- esta chica es la voz de la sabiduría

Asiento con la cabeza frenéticamente...

\- no es cierto, dejo que me sigas porque soy magnánimo

Levanto los ojos al techo y Albert desiste, prefiero explicárselo yo misma

\- trabajamos juntos, Tom ocupa la mesa de al lado en "Grand&Ker Corp."

\- seguro que no te aburres...

\- no, pero confieso que esta cabeza de chorlito hace mi vida más alegre desde que la ha invadido

\- ¡Ah! ¿¡ves!? ¿¡qué harías tú sin mí?!

Me pasa un brazo por mis hombros, lo quito y poso mi mano en su nuca "amistosamente" y presiono

\- ¡eso me lo pregunto todos los días!

Tom me dedica una larga sonrisa y se va hacia la puerta para ir a buscar el resto del material, Albert lo mira riéndose.

\- lo triste de todo es que siempre ha sido así.

Me encojo de hombros con mueca de conformidad.

\- y no me gustaría que cambiara. pero no se lo repitas o si no a va ponerse insoportable, y desborda energía, nunca se cansa!...

Asiente con la cabeza sonriendo y me lanza sin previo aviso un par de baquetas, las cojo al vuelo aunque casi se me caen, sorprendida las sujeto entre mis dedos luego levanto los ojos en su dirección, al moverse hacia atrás sus músculos se marcan bajo su camiseta blanca y su ángel negro se muestra en sus bíceps, me guiña un ojo...

\- me dará suerte

\- ¿ah sí? ¿y eso?

\- ¿una chica guapa que cuida mis baquetas? ¿tengo que responder a esa pregunta?

Doy un suspiro de exasperación...

\- ¿debo creerlo?

\- fíngelo por favor, ¡eso motiva mi ego!

Me río y mofo a la vez

\- vale, entonces voy a apretarlas contra mi corazón mientras que tú acabas de descargar esas enormes cajas que soy incapaz de llevar

\- ocuparte de mis baquetas es mucho más importante

Se aleja hacia la puerta con una risa divertida, que provoca en mí un arqueo de ceja y sacar una como eco de la suya. Albert es definitivamente un personaje tan curioso como divertido, su buen humor es contagioso. Los chicos desaparecen y vuelven cargados con nuevas cajas, mientras que colocan la carga en todos los rincones de los bastidores, yo fisgoneo entre una y otra, canturreo como si nada, levanto una o dos tapas por curiosidad. El rubio me observa, Tom se para a su lado y le da un codazo

\- Albert, no te ligues a mi amiga

El rubio me echa un vistazo y hace una reverencia grandilocuente con el brazo por delante

\- no me lo permitiría; mi señora, ruego desconfíe de este bribón, creo que en secreto está colado por usted

Sacudo la cabeza, mirando en dirección de Tom cuyas mejillas le arden

\- ¡¿Candy y yo?! ¡qué va!... ¡se comportaría como mi madre! ¡IM-PO-SI-BLE!

Albert se ríe, sentado en una caja haciendo rodar un lápiz de papel entre sus hábiles dedos, Tom se echa a reír y pone su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, pega su mejilla a la mía, lo empujo para que Albert no se lleve una idea equivocada

\- debes admitir que soy un partidazo pero inalcanzable para tí querida

\- ¡no!, ¡eres un bribón sin igual! ¡un estafador de primera!

Se echa atrás abriendo los brazos, orgulloso de sí mismo.

\- Candy, ¡acabas de hacerme el mejor cumplido de mi vida!

Y será el único, mejor lo ignoro. Albert suspira

\- ¿no te cansas nunca?

\- constantemente. ¿Cambiamos nuestros sitios? ¿yo subo al escenario y tú vas a trabajar con él?

\- ¿sabes tocar la batería Candy?

\- si se me permite dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación musical...

Hago como que toco con las baquetas sobre unas cajas, sacudiendo la cabeza y el cabello en todas direcciones

\- ¡vaya! tienes potencial, ¡estoy seguro!... Coger las baquetas, subir al escenario, tocar música, es electrizante

Asiento con la cabeza, "tal vez" me gustaría estar en su lugar.

\- no hay palabras para describir lo que se siente, es algo potente...

Tom y Albert salen nuevamente yo sigo fisgoneando, no todos los días tengo la ocasión de pasearme en medio de instrumentos de música. El escenario sigue desierto excepto por la batería ya instalada, un bajo y las patas de un micrófono; sigo y al levantar la tapa de una caja, encuentro entre dos estuches negros una guitarra eléctrica magnífica, fascinada, tiendo los dedos hacía el mástil para rozar amorosamente las cuerdas cuando de pronto, algo me arrastra y me pega contra la pared.

Las baquetas de Albert que antes estaban en mi mano terminan en el suelo de cualquier manera, unos dedos rodean mi puño, y una alta silueta se alza ante mí, cubriendo mi cuerpo por completo. Su rostro está en parte oculto por la penumbra y por su largo cabello castaño. Apenas percibo su brillo furioso, sorprendida, levanto mi mirada hacia el hombre que me retiene, intento soltarme pero su cuerpo no me lo permite, me invade el miedo.

¿Qué busca este tipo en los bastidores? ¿por qué me tiene sujeta contra la pared? sus dedos aprietan aún más fuerte. Su cuerpo está contra el mío. No lleva camiseta, es de lo único que estoy segura, de eso y de su ira. Mi corazón se acelera, cuando él inclina su cabeza y puedo notar el azul de su mirada, siento que me hipnotizan y puede hacer de mí como le dé en gana, intento decir algunas palabras pero no encuentro mi voz. Él hunde más profundamente sus ojos en los míos, siento que me traspasa y puede ver hasta mi interior, como si conociera mis secretos.

Su rodilla se desliza entre mis piernas, levanta el brazo con el que me sujeta por encima de mi cabeza. Me amoldo a las curvas de sus músculos, y estoy hipnotizada. Siento con fuerza la tensión que recorre su cuerpo, seguramente porque lo distingo cada vez mejor en la penumbra, es un sentimiento extraño, como si se grabara en mi propia piel, -¿la intensidad de una mirada puede afectar así? ¡Ostras Candy! ¡Reacciona!- El desconocido me parece gigantesco y tengo la impresión de que me va a devorar viva.

Mi corazón late desbocado cuando inclina su rostro hacia el mío, su cabello me hace cosquillas en la mejilla, caen largas mechas entre nosotros, creando una cortina para protegernos u ocultarnos del resto del mundo; su perfume invade mi olfato, jugando con matices sensuales de espino blanco, bergamota y cuero. -¿Puede un tío provocar tanta lascivia en unos pocos segundos? ¿pero qué me pasa?- La tensión se hace densa y me cuesta respirar, hasta me parece que mi cerebro se ha ido. -¡Eh! Neuronas, volved a mí, ¡por favor!- De pronto, una sonrisa lasciva hace acto de presencia acentuando su lado perverso en sus ojos. Tengo la impresión de haber entrado en una cámara frigorífica o que me sostiene el hombre de hielo, intento observarlo mejor, voy a hablar pero me interrumpe

\- ¿te has perdido?

\- no... yo...

Su voz es ronca y profunda, penetra mi piel, quema mis venas tanto como sus pupilas, mi vientre cobra vida y palpita al son de sus palabras, ¡¿voy a arder?!. Lo observo bien, la intensidad de su mirada me inquieta, intento poner distancia posando mi mano libre sobre su torso pero eso solo hizo el efecto contrario, puedo sentir como aprieta su pelvis contra la mía, y despierta sensaciones en todo mi ser, me siento incapaz de hacerle frente. -¡Señor! sálvame de esta situación incómoda y haz que este tipo me suelte a la de ¡ya!-

\- yo...

Su mirada sigue siendo tan fría que siento que de un momento a otro me transformará en un cubito de hielo, aunque mi piel ya arde por sentirlo más íntimamente. ¿Por qué está tan enfadado? ni siquiera he rozado esta guitarra, ¿qué es tan grave?

\- ¡me haces daño!...

\- no parece que te desagrade

\- ¡te equivocas! ¡menudo ego tienes!

Sus labios se estiran en una sonrisa aún más ambigua, entre la ira y el deseo, se acerca peligrosamente, casi a punto de besarme, suena ruido que nos sobresalta. Se aparta entonces un poco de mí y la puerta a mi espalda se abre, aún se niega a soltarme, la puerta se cierra tras los chicos, dejando que el estruendo amortigüe nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas. Al vernos Albert exclama:

\- ¡Hey! ¿qué haces? no es una de tus fans... ¡suéltala!

Se acerca a nosotros con el ceño fruncido y Tom a sus talones...

\- ¡está conmigo!... Terry, ¡Es una amiga!

El Terry en cuestión ni siquiera los mira, está concentrado en mí, sus dedos siguen apretando firmemente mi puño. Arruga la nariz, suelta un "tss" desagradable y dice:

\- aunque sea tu amiga, no tiene nada que hacer aquí

Me mira con desdén y por lo que ha dicho estoy que trino, siento la necesidad casi física de darle una patada en ese sitio, ¡es tentador! ¡se lo merece!, vista su manera de tratar a las mujeres... pfff me controlo para responder:

\- le estaba dando suerte a tu amigo cuidándole sus baquetas

Señalo el lugar donde ya hacen con el ceño fruncido, Terry baja los ojos unos segundos al objeto y luego sube perezosamente a lo largo de mi cuerpo, con una sonrisa cínica en sus labios, siento que me desnuda y a la vez terriblemente vulnerable bajo esa mirada de hielo

\- ya veo hasta qué punto eres brillante cumpliendo tu tarea, protegiendo las baquetas de Albert

Sus formas hacen bullir mi sangre, estoy segura que mis mejillas arden y me delatan, contesto con toda la educación que logro reunir que fue él que me impidió llevar a buen fin mi tarea, como si me hubiese boicoteado a propósito, confusa busco la mirada de Albert para que me dé un poco de apoyo, cuando Terry me habla nuevamente

\- así que no es una fan, ¿¡eh!? -

¡Le voy a pegar! ¡lo juro por mi vida!... por fin se decide a soltarme, y da unos pasos atrás con su sonrisa clavada en mi cara como si se la estuviera grabando, con la luz difusa del bar puedo ver mejor sus rasgos, es peor de lo que me imaginaba cuando estaba tan cerca de mí, no solo es guapo, tiene un torso muy bien formado, los vaqueros hasta su cintura y un bulto muy pronunciado en la zona de su paquete y piernas musculosas, desprende tal magnetismo que mi cuerpo parece arder en deseo por sentirlo. Enojada por sus formas y conmigo misma salgo del lugar hecha una furia no sin antes despedirme

\- ¡eres un idiota!

.

.

Me regreso al bar y pido una cerveza para apaciguar este fuego que me quema, dejo que ellos terminen de montar el escenario, me desconozco, ¿cómo puedo sentirme atraída?; cuando está a punto de empezar el concierto Tom se acerca hasta mí y me lleva hasta primera fila en la fosa frente del escenario, las fans nos rodean y aclaman con euforia, aún sigo tan molesta que sus chillidos me irritan más.

Finalmente se encienden las luces y aparece Albert sentado tras la batería, una pelirroja se engancha el bajo y "¡vaya que sorpresa!" Terry acaricia la guitarra eléctrica que había rozado antes del encontronazo. El rubio da la señal chocando entre sí las baquetas para comenzar a tocar "un, dos, tres". El castaño desliza la uñeta por las cuerdas y la melodía empieza a tomar forma, las chicas a mi espalda gritan como posesas, Terry canta con esa voz tan varonil y de manera sensual, cuando sus ojos dan conmigo se le dibuja una sonrisa de lo más diabólica al estilo Joker de Jack Nicholson, mi corazón enloquece y mi cuerpo vibra, que ganas tengo de entregarme, comprenderte y cuidarte... darte mi corazón, quiero que llegues a ser mi alma y mi intención... mi vida y mi pasión... mi historia de amor... -¿¡santo cielos pero qué es lo que me ha hecho ese idiota!?- seguro es por la cerveza que siento estos delirios de que ese hombre sería capaz de conocer cada uno de mis secretos... Quiero apartar mi mirada de él pero no puedo, me siento hechizada, por ese influjo de virilidad y sexualidad que desprende.

.

.

Cuando terminan regresamos a la barra, me pido otra cerveza, tengo la garganta seca y no es por abuchear precisamente, cuando me la sirven apuro mi copa ante la cara de sorpresa de Tom; me he prometido perdón, me he confesado con mi corazón, me permití decirle al miedo adiós y de repente apareces tú, con tu aire burlón y sensual, que si me dejo seducir no sé qué tan bien parada pueda quedar.

_Terminado el concierto Terry quiso provocarla permitiendo que sus fans se acercaran demasiado e incluso le quitaran un mechón de su frente, pero ella apostada sobre la barra parece indiferente a lo que hago o deje de hace, por lo visto la rubia se resiste a su seducción y juego. No puede contenerse más y decide ir a su lado en la barra, apoya sus antebrazos en esta._

¡Claro que lo he visto!, ¿cómo permite que cualquier mujer lo toque o se acerque a él con insinuaciones tan despreciables?... ¡quisiera estrangular a todas esas fulanas!... -"¡tranquila Candy! Calma tus instintos asesinos". Ohhh lo que faltaba, que se viniese a sentar justo a mi lado -¿qué burrada me irá a decir ahora!?

_**.**_

_**.**_


	2. Chapter 2

La Chica del Tren

-¿Qué tal te pareció el concierto? -¿por qué me observa de esa manera? arqueando una ceja como si lo que he dicho ¿fuera una locura?

-me sorprendes que sepas cantar

Me está diciendo que ¿no le gustó o que no esperaba que fuéramos tan buenos? Esa respuesta no me satisface, si finjo que sus palabras me han lastimado a lo mejor consigo que diga la verdad

-¡está bien! ¡está bien! no hagas como si te he dado una puñalada, ¡ha estado bien! no hay más que ver como tienes de loquitas a tus fans

-¿y tú no lo estás?

-¡ja! ¡no tienes ni idea de lo que me pueda atraer!...

Estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando suena su teléfono, ella me detiene con un gesto de su mano y contesta, al parecer es el infeliz de su jefe que quiere que haga trabajo extra.

Será mejor que me olvide de ella, le estoy prestando demasiada atención cuando me he prometido que nunca más volvería a confiar o querer a una mujer. La veo despedirse de Albert y Tom, y dejar el lugar, ¡¿por qué me queda este mal sabor de boca?!

_Estaba en el camerino cambiando su apariencia de ejecutivo por uno más rockero, escucho risas en bastidores y salió a ver de qué se trataba, cuando llegó vio a una joven de cabellos rizados sueltos como cascada dorada, se fijó detalladamente en su figura y se ve realmente sensual con su camisa en color verde y sus jeans de cintura baja... ohh ¿¡pero esto qué es!? el cielo le bendice poniendo nuevamente ante él a la chica del tren, reconocería ese trasero en cualquier lado, además su apariencia de ahora dista mucho a la de la tarde, su forma de hablar le había cautivado, demostró tener carácter y personalidad, eso sin duda lo intrigaba._

_Al tenerla tan cerca pudo comprobar lo bella que es y no pudo evitar comportarse como una bestia, un deseo desmesurado se había instalado en su centro, quería saber a qué saben sus labios, su sexo..._

_._

El lunes a primera hora aparece Candy soltando pesadamente unas carpetas sobre su escritorio, gesto que llamó la atención de más de uno. Tom intenta motivarle y le trae un café con leche como sabe que le gusta. Intuye que gracias a Neil ha estado trabajando todo el finde.

\- ¿por qué te fuiste tan temprano?

La pregunta me ofende, resoplo y arqueo una ceja, entonces cae en cuenta

\- no debiste contestarle el teléfono al tonto de Neil, te perdiste lo mejor del post-concierto

\- lo hice por evitar la masa de nenas que andan por ahí furiosas. Los rebaños de hormonas no son para mí, gracias.

Tom se ríe como una colegiala, sus grandes ojos marrones me miran, en busca de un detalle que me traicione, estoy tan cansada que puede mirarme de arriba abajo sin ningún riesgo, y no tengo fuerza para protestar

\- no tenías que haberte ido. lo pasamos bien, Terry se animó un poco cuando te fuiste

(¡Oh! ¡qué sorpresa!) me siento molesta, no esperaba nada mejor por su parte.

\- pero estoy algo celoso...

\- ¿por qué? ¿porque no eres un imbécil de primera?

Se ríe, atrayendo algunas miradas de protesta entre los demás compañeros

\- Albert y Terry se fueron acompañados, para acabar bien la noche...

Pestañeo para mantener la compostura pero siento algo que se me atorzona en la garganta, ¡¿parece mi corazón o la bilis?!

Un extraño dolor me invade furtivamente me imagino tan fácilmente la mano de Terry sobre la cintura de una chica, llevándola a su casa, tengo palpitaciones.

Tom parece haber notado mi cambio de humor, que ha pasado de "estoy reventada, quisiera morirme" a "quisiera arrancarle las tripas a este tío para ver si puedo hacerme un bonito collar". Mejor para esa chica, ser otro trofeo más en su lista, ¡no gracias!

\- ¿y tú?

Tom se encoge de hombros ligeramente, pone su mentón en sus brazos cruzados y sonríe maliciosamente

\- tengo algunos números

Me río, con ese comentario ha logrado que deje de lado mi instinto asesino...

\- ¡¿supongo que debo felicitarte?!

Me saca la lengua, se está burlando de mi mal humor. Hago un gesto con la mano ante su cara, como para cazar una molesta mosca

\- ¿y tú? ¿no te llevaste a nadie?

\- ¡qué dices! Cuando tienes a tu lado a dos estrellas que seducen a todas las chicas que quieren con solo chasquear los dedos... tengo suerte de que hayan notado mi presencia, además, ¿para qué?

Le doy palmaditas en el brazo compasiva, está tan acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención de las mujeres... que ser opacado por Terry y Albert lo deprime...

\- esas chicas han notado tu enorme potencial de seducción

\- o bien, han notado mi enorme...

\- ¡ni se te ocurra acabar esa frase!

Echa una risotada, se repanchinga sobre su silla mirándome de soslayo. Luego muy serio me pregunta:

\- te fastidia, ¿eh?

\- ¿el qué?

\- que se llevará a una chica a su casa

No sabría cómo contestar a eso, prefiero ver la manera de cambiar la conversación, mi cara de seguro parece un poema no lo tengo fácil, Tom me mira con aire burlón

\- ¿quién?

Al mover sus hombros, comprendo que se está riendo nuevamente de mí

\- ¡oh, claro!... finge que no sabes a quién me refiero. Castaño, tenebroso, sexy... ¿no sabes quién?

¡Oh claro que sí pesado! ¡sé a quién te refieres!... pero prefiero encogerme de hombros

\- pues me tiene muy sin cuidado... en absoluto... - sí, estoy terriblemente molesta, pero no quiero que lo sepas Tom, ¡antes muerta!... pero mi amigo ha entendido perfectamente lo que mi cerebro piensa.

.

.

.

A la hora de la comida Anny se deja caer en una silla frente a mí dando un suspiro, hasta su moño moreno bien arreglado parece agotado, deja su bolso a los pies mientras que lleno su vaso con agua. Echa un vistazo a los empleados de "Grand&Ker Corp." que comen en las mesas vecinas y me mira con sus ojos grisáceos

\- ¿qué tal el día Anny?

\- fatal el nuevo jefe está que trina, menudo genio se gasta ¡Terrence Grandchester!

\- puffff... no me asustes Anny, por la tarde debo entregarle los informes que me dejó en idiota de mi encargado para el nuevo... ha sido un finde muy pesado.

\- ¡pues te deseo mucha suerte amiga!

Le agradezco su simpatía, una vez que termino mi comida me levanto y recojo de mi mesa las carpetas que he terminado de revisar que todo esté bien, me dirijo a presidencia y antes de llamar a la puerta doy un último retoque a mi aspecto. Esa voz grave que contestó me erizo la piel... ¿por qué será que tengo un mal presentimiento?

Cuando paso al interior veo detrás del escritorio al mismo idiota que me acorralo tras bastidores, de seguro me ha reconocido porque su sonrisa diabólicamente sensual lo dice todo.

\- traigo los informes del señor Legan - ¡por favor que deja de mirarme de esa manera! siento que me desnudas, me arde la piel, deseo sentir sus manos sobre... ¡santo cielos Candy! ¡espabila! ¡deja de pensar así!...

\- estos informes los ha hecho usted ¿¡señorita?!

¡Ahhsssss! ¡qué horror! ahora debo presentarme, si el finde tuve la suerte de no tener que decirle mi nombre ahora no tengo escapatoria

\- Candice White - este hombre me atrae como un animal, pero si así como trata a sus fans piensa que puede hacer conmigo ¡lo tiene muy claro!

\- muy bien señorita White, gracias, ¡puede retirarse!

Siento que la cara me hierve de la vergüenza y el disgusto, mis entrañas se revuelven y mi vientre palpita, todo en mi parece una completa contradicción, este hombre ¡huele a peligro! me doy la vuelta para salir al tiempo que él toma el teléfono de su mesa. Regreso a mi puesto e intento concentrarme en mi trabajo por lo que queda de tarde.

.

Cuando por fin es la hora tomo mi bolso y salgo como alma que lleva el diablo al bar que está enfrente de las oficinas, me bebo dos cervezas para calmar esa sed, deseos y morbo que se ha despertado en mí desde que conozco a Terry, o sea Terreuce Grandchester, juego un par de rondas a los dardos para drenar un poco mi euforia.

.

Ya más tranquila salgo del lugar en dirección de la estación de trenes, antes de llegar a una esquina aparece de un callejón un Neil muy borracho y con cara de furibundo, parece que me estaba esperando

\- ¡Candy! por lo visto has ido a llorarle al nuevo jefe para que me despidiera...

\- ¡no tengo idea de lo que hablas Neil!

\- ¡oh por favor! no te hagas la inocente conmigo ¡rubita! no quisiste acostarte conmigo porque te reservabas para él ¡¿verdad furcia?!

¡Uy! ¡lo que me ha dicho!

Me sujeta del brazo y me tira de él para doblegarme

Me aterra ver en el estado que está y del daño que me puede hacer, pero sus palabras hacen que hierva la sangre y desee partirle la cara por imbécil...

Cuando estoy a punto de propinarle un toque en su mano que ha osado poner en mi brazo, un puño le cruza la cara haciéndole caer como estrella de mar, todo pasa en fracción de segundo, cuando Neil intenta levantarse nuevamente un nuevo puñetazo le gira el rostro...

-¡ imbécil! ¿¡que no se te ocurra nuevamente volver a ponerle una mano encima me oyes!?

En su estado dudo que lo haya escuchado, lo ha dejado inconsciente, toma de mi mano y tira para alejarme del lugar, como si fuera una muñeca me dejo llevar por Terrence Grandchester

\- ¿estás bien?

¡Ay! ¡no me lo puedo creer!

¿Se preocupa por alguien más que no sea él mismo?, ¿me estaría esperando?

\- ¡si te ha lastimado ¿será mejor que vayamos a un hospital?!

\- ¡no! no, estoy bien... ¡¿pero tu mano!? - sus nudillos están sangrientos pero no sé si es sangre de él o de Neil, ¡su mano! ¡con la que toca su instrumento! pero ¡¿qué ha hecho este hombre!?

\- no te preocupes por eso, te llevaré a mi casa para...

¡Uy! ¡lo que ha dicho!

A mí no me va a llevar como hace con las demás, ¡lo tienes claro chaval!

\- ¡No!... - ¡ay! parezco una desagradecida - perdona, pero mejor no, si gustas en mi casa te puedo curar

Sin decir más y me abre la puerta de un coche aparcado a pocos metros del incidente, por lo visto ha revisado mi expediente porque no tuve necesidad de indicarle en donde vivo.

Una vez en mi piso busco el botiquín y lavo con mimo su mano, no quiero que después me reproche que no puede tocar en la banda por mi culpa, por suerte no es grave, desinfecto con betadine y luego lo bendo antes de ponerle hielo, le ofrezco un paracetamol para el dolor.

Lo dejo a solas mientras contesta una llamada, por lo visto esa tal "Susana" lo tiene "jaaarto" con tanta llamadera y mensajeo. Voy hasta mi habitación y me desprendo de la ropa, voy al cuarto de ducha y lleno la bañera, lo necesito, tengo que relajarme. Enciendo unas velas perfumadas, pongo sales y unas gotas de aceite esencial de romero, meto un pie disfrutando de la sensación del agua tibia, termino de introducir mi cuerpo desnudo por completo, cierro los ojos e intento relajarme...

\- no puedo apartar los ojos de tus labios

¡¿Que!? He escuchado su voz

\- ¡me muero de ganas de estar contigo desde que te vi la primera vez!...

Reconozco su voz y tengo la cabeza ligera como una pluma, se me acelera la respiración, siento como las cálidas y agradables olas del agua me recubren hasta mis pechos.

Unas manos acarician mis pies envolviéndolos en un suave y firme abrazo, esa voz me atraviesa la piel. Intento abrir mis ojos y es entonces que veo sus iris azules como el océano que me queman, me hipnotizan, Terry está aquí y veo su torso desnudo como la otra noche, distingo los músculos de sus pectorales, me gustaría acariciar su piel y disfrutar de su sabor amaderado.

La atracción que ejerce sobre mí es tan fuerte que me cuesta un mundo controlarme, la presión de sus palmas sobre la planta de mis pies se acentúa y un hormigueo florece en mi interior. Nunca antes me había sentido tan sexy como ahora, completamente a la merced de Terry.

Mi garganta está seca y sin querer suelto un gemido de placer; soy consciente de la proximidad de su cuerpo, su aliento en los dedos de mis pies, supongo que sonríe, su rostro permanece en la sombra, pero puedo sentir el fuego de sus ojos. He visto el deseo que siente por mí, le devuelvo una tierna sonrisa, me es imposible permanecer impasible...

\- eres tan bella, me costó mucho controlarme cuando te vi tras bastidores y estábamos a solas

Casi dejo escapar un gemido placentero cuando sus ágiles dedos suben por mis pantorrillas, acariciándolas... masajeándolas... tengo la impresión que mi cuerpo se va a disolver en sus manos. Me acomodo y concentro en el tacto de sus manos contra mi piel, me dejo llevar por las suaves palabras que susurra

\- he deseado este momento... poder tocarte... saborearte... y poseerte...

Sus palabras me sacuden, estás sensaciones agitan todo mi ser. Me siento irremediablemente atraída por él, decir lo contrario sería mentir. Sus manos se vuelven cada vez más precisas y atrevidas al compás de sus palabras, tocan por última vez mis rodillas antes de comenzar lentamente hacia mis muslos... me consumo, sumergida en unas olas de placer cada vez más confusas

\- ¿por qué no me lo dices?

Quiero contestar, pero me cuesta encontrar mi voz.

\- ¿decirte qué? - ¿que le quiero? ¿que siento algo por él?... esas cosas no se dicen de buenas a primeras, no puedo explicar la mezcla de sensaciones y deseos que despierta en mí...

Mi voz no es más que un susurro cuando sus labios se acercan a mi cuello, mi cuerpo se hunde cada vez más en el agua para disfrutar del placentero momento. Tengo la impresión de estar flotando, sin embargo ¡todo parece tan real! nunca me he sentido nada como esto.

De pronto el encanto se rompe tan fácilmente como una burbuja de jabón, sofocada me aferro al borde de la bañera. ¿Qué me ha pasado? parpadeo un par de veces para asegurarme que todo es real y que estoy en mi baño, ¡sola!...

Cuando salgo de la bañera creo que el efecto de las cervezas me ha jugado una mala pasada; Encuentro a Terry sentado en el sofá mimando a la bolsa de hielo para que cure su mano, me causa risa y a la vez me siento fatal por lo que hizo, le ofrezco algo de beber y digo que puedo hacer algo para que cene y no tenga el estómago vacío para la pastilla. Entonces me dice que ha encargado "Sushi", ¿¡pero quien se cree este tío!? Bueno se lo consiento solo porque se ha lastimado salvándome. Le sirvo un poco de refresco cola con mucho hielo, o quizás lo necesito yo porque cada vez que posa su mirada en mí, un fuego empieza a cubrirme.

Llaman a la puerta, ¡menos mal! ya no sé qué hacer con Terry, me intimida y atrae a la vez, juega con mi cordura si supiera lo que pasó en el baño. Cuando abro la puerta mi sorpresa es mayúscula, ¡es la policía!, el idiota de Neil fue encontrado por ellos tendido en el suelo y cuando lograron despertarlo me había acusado de ser su agresora.

Quizás Terry vio venir esto porque inmediatamente me exoneró de cualquier cargo, que si gustaban podían hablar con "¡nuestro abogado!". ¡¿Nuestro!? ¡¿pero desde cuándo!? ¡Un abogado! y ¡que sea nuestro!, ¡este tío delira!. Los oficiales al ver que soy una dama, que no tengo posibilidad alguna de propinar con tal fuerza los golpes que le sacaron un diente y un ojo morado a Neil Legan, se marcharon desestimando la acusación.

No tengo donde esconder mi rostro. Cuando cierro la puerta puedo sentir su cuerpo tras el mío, mi corazón se acelera y retumba en mis oídos, puedo sentir su aliento sobre mi nuca, suspiro pesadamente y le ofrezco ropa para que se dé una ducha en lo que termina de llegar la comida. Curiosamente acepta, mis piernas tiemblan de imaginarlo desnudo en cuarto de baño...

Me entretengo montando el servicio y enciendo la T.V. Nuevamente llama a la puerta y es el repartidor, el pedido está pagado por lo que le doy una propina, cuando pongo la bolsa sobre la mesa aparece él nuevamente en el salón

-¿te sientes mejor? ¿¡estás bien con esa ropa o quieres que te busque algo más grandes!? -¡por favor Candy cierra el pico de una vez! Si no se dará cuenta cuan nerviosa estás... ¡ay! por qué sonríe de esa manera, me dan gana de saltarle al cuello y ¡comérmelo a besos! ¡Joo Candy! ¡Para ya!

-No creo que tengas algo más grande, así que de momento me quedo con esto o ¿me quito todo de una vez?

-¡No!... ¡está bien! quédate así...

Pongo el contenido de los recipientes en platos y los llevo a la mesita del salón, comemos viendo "El Club de la Comedia" mi cara de atontaa le ha de hacer mucha más gracia que los mismo monólogos, verlo reír de esa manera choca como una bomba con el concepto que tengo de él.

De postre ha pedido "Profiteroles de Nata con Sirope de Chocolate" una delicatesen... cuando meto el primero en mi boca un sonido de placer se escapa de mi garganta sin mayor miramientos, la sonrisa que me dedica en este momento nunca se la había visto... Terry imita mi gesto y toma una bolita y me la ofrece, tímidamente lo muerdo, parece un ademán demasiado erótico, mis mejillas arden

-¿está ricos?

Yo solo asiento con la cabeza, he perdido mi voz

-¿¡puedo probar!?

Le sonrío

¡Por supuesto!

¡Por algo los pediste ¿no?!

Tomo otro y se lo llevo a la boca, este lo acepta sin rechistar y chupa el sirope de mis dedos... mi vientre tiembla al sentir su lengua. Me termina de ofrecer el que había mordido y siento como el chocolate resbala por mi mentón

-¡Yo quiero probar de aquí!

Sin más preámbulo besa mi boca, jugando primero con mi labio superior, luego con el inferior... en un principio no sé cómo reaccionar pero al sentir su mano en mi cuello y otro en mi cintura le doy cabida, dejo que su lengua saquee mi interior, juguetee con la mía, bebo su sabor, recorro cada rincón saboreando sus besos...

Me siento sobre su regazo y sus manos recorren mi cuerpo, siento como se humedece mi entrepierna... joo ¡cuánto lo deseo! Me alza en volandas y me lleva hasta mi habitación, me sujeto por sus hombros, ¡cielos todo él está tan duro!... me deposita sobre la cama sin separar nuestras bocas...


	3. Chapter 3

_**La Chica del Tren**_

Me siento sobre su regazo y sus manos recorren mi cuerpo, siento como se humedece mi entrepierna... joo ¡cuánto lo deseo! Me alza en volandas y me lleva hasta mi habitación, me sujeto por sus hombros, ¡cielos todo él está tan duro!... me deposita sobre la cama sin separar nuestras bocas...

Como bestia me despoja de mi camiseta, besa mi cuello y baja poco a poco hasta llegar a mis pechos, los toma entre sus manos; un gemido de placer sale de su garganta… o ¿soy yo? Su lengua juguetea con mi pezón endureciéndolo… lo muerde… succiona y lame con sumo deleite, yo me retuerzo de placer bajo su cuerpo_**…**_

Sigue con su camino bajando por mi estómago dejando besos a su paso, se detiene en mi ombligo para poder arrancarme mis bermudas, pasa su nariz por mi monte de venus y aspira su olor, mi piel se eriza ante la incertidumbre de no saber qué es lo que me va hacer… paso mi mano por su cabellera como había deseado.

Como si fuera una señal de permiso, Terry tira de mis braguitas rompiéndolas y tirándolas despreocupadamente al suelo, con sus manos me abre de piernas para exponer mi sexo a su boca, se relame ante la perspectiva, está ávido por probar mis labios íntimos. Pasa su lengua humedeciendo todo y mis piernas tiemblan, la mueve magistralmente de arriba abajo, como si de un helado se tratase, logrando hinchar mi clítoris, lo toma con sus labios y lo succiona, me humedezco ante las olas de placer, con su lengua juega en la entrada de mi vagina bebiendo mi humedad, le sabe dulce con un punto de sal….

Mi corazón se vuelve loco ante la manera voraz en cómo me posee con su boca… un grito de éxtasis sale de mi garganta cuando siento estallar en mí, olas de placer y colores… me sujeto los pechos por el morbo y me corro en su boca, lo que él buscaba…

Mientras intento recuperar el ritmo normal de mi corazón y aliento, las piernas me tiemblan cuando veo que se desprende de sus ropas y deja al descubierto su falo erecto, lo sujeta con su mano y hace un simple masaje acentuando cuan largo y ancho es, mi boca se seca ante la ansia por sentirlo, me muevo para verlo más de cerca y pasar mi lengua de manera juguetona, pero no me permite hacerlo por mucho tiempo ya que me empuja por los hombros para que me volviese a tumbar, sus ojos y sonrisa son dominantes y lascivos, joo ¡qué morbo! ¡Como me pone este hombre! Me abro nuevamente de piernas para recibirlo, siento su torso sobre mi pecho y su boca me busca con desespero, siento el sabor de mi esencia en sus labios, no entiendo cómo es que Terry me pone a mil.

Sin dejar de besarme siento como acerca su glande a la entrada de mi sexo, empuja poco a poco para que mi cuerpo se abra para recibirlo, puedo sentir cuando entra su cabeza, ocupa por completo el orificio… continua su invasión, roza cada centímetro a centímetro de mi vagina… siento como mis carnes se abren para recibirlo y me llena por completo, su pene es grande, caliente y vibra en mis entrañas…. Ardo en deseos por sentirlo dándome placer, muevo mis caderas demostrando mi ansias, con su mano toma mi nalga y hace un empellón certero… ¡quiero más!

Conocedor de lo que anhelo, se mueve hacia adentro y afuera, una, dos, tres… quince, su glande recorre mi vientre por completo, me encanta esa profundidad que me da, me hace girar sobre su cuerpo dejando sobre él a horcajadas, tomo las riendas y me empalo consecutivamente disfrutando de su sexo, sus manos recorren mi cuerpo y me hace sentir como ¡una diosa! Apoyo mis palmas sobre su pecho, su piel arde ante mi tacto y su corazón late tan desbocado como el mío… muevo frenéticamente mis caderas haciendo bailar mis pechos, adelante y atrás, una y otra, y otra, y otra vez más… su miembro se desliza fácilmente empapado de mi orgasmo, me desplomo sobre él jadeando… me abraza y me deposita bajo su cuerpo para continuar envistiéndome…

Me encanta, ¡no quiero que pare! Quiero que desaparezca cualquier barrera que me impida fundirme en sus labios y su piel, con mis manos me aferro a su espalda para presionarlo más, buscando más intensidad… con cada empellón me susurra palabras de amor, entre más profundo más intenso es su sentimiento…. Entra una, dos, tres, quince...mil y mi centro vuelve a estallar ante el remolino de placer… Terry no para y sigue con el festín, con su boca devora mis pechos, su mano sujeta mis caderas, su falo entra y sale vez tras vez, su enviste es cada vez más profundo y certero que me abro más de piernas para recibirlo en su plenitud…

Un bramido de placer se escapa de su garganta cuando una corriente baja por su espina dorsal estallando como bomba atómica en nuestro centro, nos fundimos con el orgasmo, derramos nuestro placer satisfechos, nuestros corazones agonizan, el aire nos falta en los pulmones, nuestras pieles vibran y nuestros sexos arden.

Terry se desploma completamente sobre mi cuerpo, exudamos placer por nuestros poros, paseo las yemas de mis dedos sutilmente como caricia sobre su espalda mientras nuestros corazones y respiración vuelven a su normalidad… sin darnos cuenta sucumbimos ante el sueño sin separarnos.

Pasadas las horas siento como rueda sobre su costado liberándome de su prisión, estoy segura que me está observando, puedo sentir claramente como me devora con su mirada.

-Me prometí que después de haber sufrido por un desamor que nunca más volvería a entregarle mi corazón a nadie…

Guardo silencio, no soy capaz de moverme y decir algo, mientras me hablas hago que estoy dormida

-Y de repente apareces tú, me has hechizado con tu voz y tu cuerpo desde que te vi aquella tarde en el tren, me he enamorado de toda tú, te mentiría si negara que desde entonces solo sueño contigo… me despido de mis fantasmas hoy para entregarme, comprenderte y cuidarte, darte mi corazón, quiero que llegues a ser mi alma y mi intención, mi vida y mi pasión, mi historia de amor.

¡Ay! ¡Pero que lindas cosas me estás diciendo!

Como respuesta me giro hacia ti y te abrazo, "¿¡entiendes mi silencio?!" Solo tú me subes hasta el cielo y me haces bullir como un volcán.

Yo también te voy a amar y ser tu historia de amor.

(Historia inspirada por "Apareces tú" de La Oreja de Van Gog)


	4. AGRADECIMIENTOS

APARECES TÚ (LA OREJA DE VAN GOGH)

He prometido pedirme perdón  
Me he confesado con mi corazón  
Me he enamorado de todo mi amor  
Me he permitido cerrarme tu adiós

Y de repente apareces tú  
Mientras me hablas hago que estoy dormida  
Te mentiría si negara hoy  
Que desde entonces solo sueño contigo

Tú entiendes mis silencios solo tú  
Conoces mis secretos solo tú  
Comprendes cada gesto solo tú

Me ha sonreído el espejo hoy  
He decidido levantar la voz  
He despedido mis fantasmas hoy  
Y me he gustado tal y como soy

Y de repente apareces tú  
Mientras me hablas hago que estoy dormida  
Te mentiría si negara hoy  
Que desde entonces solo sueño contigo

Tú entiendes mis silencios solo tú  
Conoces mis secretos solo tú  
Comprendes cada gesto solo tú

Y yo solo quiero entregarme comprenderte cuidarte  
Darte mi corazón quiero que llegues  
A ser mi alma y mi intención  
Mi vida y mi pasión mi historia de amor  
Tú entiendes mis silencios solo tú  
Me subes hasta el cielo solo tú  
Eres mi alma y mi inspiración.

.

.

GRACIAS AL GRUPO POR INTERPRETAR TAN LINDA CANCIÓN Y A TI QUE HAS APARTADO UN POCO DE TU TIEMPO PARA LEERLA

LA CREACIÓN DE ESTE SONGFIC FUE POR PLACER Y DIVERSION, BUENO LA INTENCIÓN ERA CASI HACER UN ONESHOT, PERO EN FIN QUE LA DISTRIBUCIÓN ES LO DE MENOS. (LA IDEA ERA PARTICIPAR)

DESPUÉS DE HABER FINALIZADO DE ESCRIBIR "NO TIENE NOMBRE I, II Y III" ME TOMÉ UNAS VACACIONES Y AHORA RETOMO LA PLUMA Y PAPEL.

ESTA PARTE… ESTA HISTORIA TERMINA AQUÍ, PERO… ¡TRANQUILAS QUE HAY UN PERO! COMO LA HISTORIA DABA PARA MUCHO Y EN EL CONCURSO TENÍA LÍMITE DE PALABRAS, LA REDUJE DE ESTA MANERA (QUE HABÉIS LEÍDO) PERO ME HE TOMADO LA MOLESTIA DE CREAR UN FIC.

ASI QUE PODREIS DISFRUTAR DE ESTA FOGOSA ENTREGA EN _**"EL Alma al Aire" **_ QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN ESTA PLATAFORMA. COMO ESTA EN PLENO DESARROLLO, POR FAVOR TENED UN POCO DE PACIENCIA A LA HORA DE PUBLICAR, QUE ESTOY EN VERSION "ENFERMERA CANDY" CUIDANDO A UNA AMIGA Y NO LE DEDICO TANTO TIEMPO COMO SUELO ACOTUMBRAR.

LAMENTO NO PODER RESPONDER A CADA UNO SUS COMENTARIOS… PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR HABER APARTADO UNOS MINUTOS DE SU TIEMPO PARA LEERLO. NO TENGO COMO PAGAR ESO.

Perth77: ¡claro que sí! Esta historia será muy irreverente, puede que al principio cueste, pero bueno, menudo spoiler, no precisa decir más palabras

anónimo: me alegro que te guste, muchas gracias

Eli: seeee nuestro adonis es un tremendo rockerooo, de esos que se te mojan las braguitas con una simple sonrisa… la relación es más compleja de lo que parece, el "El Alma al Aire" se intenta dar una explicación de su comportamiento tan bestiaaaaal hehehe, espero y la disfrutes

BlancaG: seee amor a primera vista… por muchas razones, que se dice en la primera parte del "AA" y se va desarrollando con el paso de los años… a algunos personajes se les ha dado un cambio de tuerca, y los villanos son… - . - no puedo decirlo… ya lo verás

SodaSaldaa: la verdad es que sí, la relación entre ellos es tan intensa, en plan "es ahora o nunca" hahaha menos mal, sino es por Merlín es nunca… esta historia me emociona, de solo recordar lo que va a pasar n.n

SantyLopez: este songfic forma parte de una historia, o sería más correcto decir que dio pie a crear una historia… solo espero no se me haga eterna como NTN hahahaha

WhiteAndrew: muchas gracias, me alegro que te gustara

Gracias a todos y cada uno que aún lo han leído pero no han dicho nada… hehehe no pasa nada ya F.F lo hace…

Ahora sí, punto y final y nos vemos en "El Alma al Aire (AA)" para continuar con ese fuegooooo

Att: Cherry


End file.
